Summer Dream or Summer Nightmare
by xX51CherryBlossom15Xx
Summary: Sakura: The clumsiest girl in class finally gets something she really wants. A holiday. But with a raven haired boy there and her clumsiness will it be a dream come true or a nightmare? Main pairing SasuSaku. Other pairings will be NaruHina, InoShika and


The story: Sakura: The clumsiest girl in class finally gets something she really wants

**The story:** Sakura: The clumsiest girl in class finally gets something she really wants. A holiday. But with a raven haired boy there and her clumsiness will it be a dream come true or a nightmare? Main pairing SasuSaku. Other pairings will be NaruHina, InoShika and NejiTen.

A/N : Please read and review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Period.

* * *

The sun shone dimly through the curtains of Haruno Sakura's room. It was 6.59am and the last day of school, and soon to be the first day of no school to be exact! The birds were chirping and everything was quiet and calm until…

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a loud squeal from the 16 year old girl. She rolled over and '**THUD' **she fell out of bed. As you can see she was the clumsy type. She jumped in the shower and 15 minutes later she was back out again and had dried her hair. She ran a comb through her glossy pink tresses put on some light make-up and went to her wardrobe. There, she picked out her usual school outfit and ran downstairs like lightning but not before tripping on the last step. Oh how someone up there hated her, and I'm not talking about her little brother.

She then slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag. She proceeded to the door when her mother called, "Sakura honey! Wait a second I have something to tell you!" Sakura then turned around and her mother appeared in the kitchen. Her mother gave her daughter a sincere smile and offered Sakura a small envelope.

Sakura frowned, "What's this?" She looked at her mother suspiciously. "You're not sending me away to summer school are you? She asked. "Honey just open the letter." She sighed getting impatient at her daughters attitude. Sakura opened the letter and unfolded it. Her jade eyes went wide and a sheepish grin formed her pale face.

She looked up at her mother instantly, "A-Are you serious?!" She stuttered. Her mothers smile grew fonder. "Ofcourse I am, would your mother lie to you?" Sakura tapped her chin and thought about it. "Hmmm?" Her mother crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Sakura. "Alright! Alright! Can you please take me to school now!" She whined.

* * *

As Sakura ran through the empty halls of Konaha High, the bell rang. '**RINGGGGGGGG!'**

'_Great my last day and I'm late' _she mentally scolded herself and sighed.

She came up to her homeroom and opened the door. As she walked in she tripped on her own foot and fell to the floor with a '**BANG'** This received the attention of the whole class. She stood back up and gulped _'Oh God!' _She smiled sheepishly "Heh heh heh…" She looked to the teacher.

"Nice of you to be joining us today Sakura. No go and sit down _quietly_." Sakura walked to her seat next to her classmate, unbeknownst to her a certain Uchiha was looking her way. _'How stupid' _He rolled his eyes inwardly but smirked on the outside. The teacher continued to talk when Sakura got hit in the back. _'Ouch'_

She turned round to see Ino pointing at the ground. Ino was one of her best friends. She had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes. Sakura bent down and picked it up to read it. And it said:

_Hey Sak! _

_Where were you?!_

_Ino x_

_-_

Sakura got her pan out and wrote back.

-

_Hey! _

_Yeah sorry my mum was telling some really good news!_

_Sak x_

_-_

_What news?!_

_OMG Tell me! Please!_

_Ino x_

_-_

_Well…_

_My mum has got me 4 tickets to go to a holiday spa resort in Italy!_

_And I was thinking, you me Hinata and TenTen could go!_

_Good Idea?_

_Sak x_

_-_

As soon as Ino read that she stood up and screamed to Sakura, "OMG! Sak! That's a great idea!" They both smiled sheepishly. But the sudden outburst made not only the class jump but the teacher aswell. "Yamanaka, Haruno! Out!" _'Shit' _Thought Ino and Sakura at the same time. And so they strutted out the classroom.

* * *

At Lunch:

Sakura and Ino burst through the doors of the cafeteria, and I meant 'burst' they were so eager to get to lunch to tell their friends about their good news. It's surprising that Sakura didn't hurt herself but then again I suppose that it's a good thing she didn't because she's been to the hospital 63 times in that year! Good thing that her bad luck doesn't spread. Anyway.

They were walking up to the table that Hinata and Tenten were sitting at. They were Sakura's other best friends. Tenten had dark brown hair and dark eyes to match which her pale skin contrasted. Her hair was in two buns. Next to her was Hinata, she was the shy Hyuuga heiress. Pale skin with pale eyes and her long dark blue hair reached to her mid-back.

Then the blonde spoke up. "You'll never guess what!" The two girls sitting down turned around and looked at her. "What?" Replied Tenten.

"We are all going on holiday to Italy at a spa resort!" Tenten's and Hinata's faces lit up. "Oh. My. GOD! We're going to Italy!"

By this time all four girls were jumping up and down hugging each other and screaming.

* * *

It was the end of school and Sasuke was watching Sakura say good bye to her friends.

"Hey Sasuke-Teme!" A blonde boy called Naruto walked up to raven haired teenager. His gaze on the pink haired girl disintegrated as Naruto stood in his way. "Hn. What Dobe?" he glared at the blonde. And the blonde boy tried to glare back at him. "Shut up Bastard!" The youngest Uchiha smirked and his gaze fell back on Sakura.

Naruto frowned. "What?!" Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms. "We're going to Italy." He calmly said. "Huh? Why?" Naruto was so confused what on earth could the Uchiha be planning? "Sasuke-Teme!" And with that the Uchiha walked away.

* * *

Well that's my first chapter done. Sorry it's not very long but I'll try make the next chappie longer! And in the next one it'll have more SasuSaku and I'll try and include other pairings over time.

Please Review! Thanks!


End file.
